Unthinkable
by Stella's Little Rebels
Summary: Austin and Ally spent one night together that would change their lives forever. If only they knew what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Auslly Chapter Story! I have a broken foot, so I have time! Please R&R! Stella-The-Rebel is out!**

**-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-**

Ally cries at the previous night's events. Last night was when Ally decided to not go to that music school in New York because she loves Austin, but in a brotherly way. But they made a stupid mistake after Dez and Trish left. They were relaxing and teasing each other when one of them (she doesn't know who) initiated the kissing. They made their way from the piano bench in the store to the couch in the practice room. Ally had given Austin everything, with no protection. Austin had not stopped apologizing when they woke up. Ally just sent the poor boy on his way. Ally's father was in California visiting his parents, and she didn't want Trish knowing what went on just yet, so she had to go this alone. She did have a few other friends from her book club, but believe it or not, they were blabber mouths. She didn't want the whole world know that _she_ of all people did _it_with the Austin Moon. She started playing her piano in the practice room. She heard the door open and close downstairs. She sighed and got up.

She went downstairs to see that Dallas was waiting at the counter. She didn't have a crush on him anymore, they were just friends now. "Hi Dallas, what do you need to day?"

"Hey Ally! I need a new string for my... What's wrong Ally? Have you been crying?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Uhhh... yeah, kinda."

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything!"

"This is a girl problem Dallas. I can't really talk about it with you... I can't even tell Trish..."

"Let me guess, you had sex with someone you shouldn't have."

"How did you know?"

"Austin came to me. He didn't want to tell Dez, so I was his only option."

"Damn him. Well, do you know what we should do?"

"Ignore each other until school starts in two months. You'll forget about it by then."

"It's not that easy Dallas! We're best friends and I had sex with him!"

"You did what!?" Trish screams from the door way. They didn't hear her come in because of Ally's yelling. "Dallas, get out while I talk to Ally."

"But..."

"Don't test me pretty boy!" She yells.

"Fine, fine I'm going!" Dallas leaves and Trish turns to Ally.

"Why, when, where, how." She simply states.

"We don't know what came over us Trish! We did it last night in the practice room, on the couch."

"Listen to Dallas. It will be forgotten by the time school starts. Relax, and have an Austin free summer for once."

"Whatever. You are probably right. But Austin will probably want nothing to do with me by then."

"If only you knew Ally, if only you knew."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! I saw that I have quite a few followers now! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Considering I'm basically bedridden at the moment, I will provide you with another chapter! I have a twitter for you guys, StellaTheRebel; and a Facebook, Stella Luna. Follow and friend me, and I will wuv you forever. You can tell it's me because of the picture of the girl with blue hair. Please note that Stella Luna is my alias, but also who a lot of people know me as. **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

A month and a half passed with no Austin around. Ally believes that she has had the stomach flu for the past 2 weeks. She finds it odd that she has had it for this long, but brushes it off considering she hasn't been sick since she was 13, and she was 16 now. Today she has Trish over to help clean up the house. She actually hasn't been home for a month because her father hasn't been home for two months. He was still visiting in California, and would be for another month or two. She has either been staying with Trish or at Sonic Boom. It was weird not being around Austin at first, but she became used to it within two weeks. Trish is still her normal self, going from job to job on a daily basis. She tries to bring up what happened, but Ally got mean with her about it. While they were cleaning, [well Ally was, Trish was looking at a magazine] a wave of nausea hit Ally. Ally ran out of the room, with Trish following. Ally reached the bathroom just in time, because as soon as she reaches it, she hurls into the toilet. Trish comes in and holds her hair back.

"Ally, I have a theory, but you may not like it. It may explain the vomiting," she says calmly.

"What is it Trish? I just want to know," Ally replies, getting up from her knees and pulling her hair in a messy bun.

"I think you might, just might, be preg..."

"If you dare finish that word I will feed you to the wolves," she hisses.

"No Ally, you need to be sure! You might be pregnant! I will not watch you pretend that you are just dandy when you could be carrying Moon's baby."

"Shut up Trish! If you want me to be pregnant, you are really messed up. If you want me to check, you go buy the pregnancy test!"

"I already did. Now before you yell, when was the last time you had a period?"

"What the hell Trish! You can be such a bitch! Why didn't you try and talk about this earlier?!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I don't know! Two months ago!" She exclaimed. Then it clicks. Ally hasn't had her period for a while, not since before her night with Austin. "I don't want to take the test without Austin and me hanging out again. It'll be easier if we're friends and on speaking terms."

"For a smart girl, you're an idiot."

"Just call Austin."

"Fine," she says, already dialing his number. Ally sits and thinks of the possibilities. Yes, she loved Austin, but enough to raise a kid with him? Ally hears Trish on the phone. Ally rolls her eyes at what she hears.

"_Austin, we wanna hang out today. I don't care if Dez has his hand stuck in a jar! This is more important! Damn, we'll help you get his hand unstuck! Happy?! We'll meet you at the food court. Tell Dez I said that he is still an idiot." _Trish hangs up and comes back to tell Ally to fix her hair.

"Okay, you're going to help though."

"Fine. We are just going to talk about writing some more songs if possible, and try to get Dez's hand unstuck from a jar."

"Only Dez would do those idiotic kinds of things."

"I know."

"Just fix my hair and then we'll go."

"Whatever, Dez was complaining really loud on the phone. It was so annoying to hear."

"That's what we call a classic Dez. Now fix my hair."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I'm getting a good response form this story. Anyway, I'd love to thank Sofia Michelle for making my day with her reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Though I don't like writing this one as much as Another Time, my Hunger Games FanFic, I still will write this, because I hate it when you really like a story and it doesn't have an ending. So for those who like this or follow this, I will continue for you! R&R and make my day better! SOOO sorry it's taken so long, I lost the file! It's not as long as it originally was!**

Ally sighs as she looks at Dez and Austin playing go fish. It took them a while to get the jar off his hand, and it took a screaming Trish, which could give person nightmares. Austin and Ally weren't feeling as awkward as they predicted it would.

"Ally," Trish hissed at her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"You need to tell him."

"I can't tell him right now, he's happy."

"You need to tell him. It would make things easier."

"Trish, nothing will make this any easier."

"Yes it will. You have no idea what it would be like for him if you just showed up with a kid one day."

"It's not that easy Trish! That's like telling a parent that you had sex!" She yell-whispered, looking up to see if anyone was looking. It was clear so she continued. "If I am, you know, it will ruin the life he has set up for him."

"If you don't tell him I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet," She responded. "Austin!"

"Trish, don't you even," Ally growled. Austin was looking up now, concerned with the tone Ally had.

"Then you tell him!"

"Tell who what?!" Austin exclaimed, causing the girls to stop bickering.

"Ally, tell him now or I will."

"But... fine. Austin, come with me."

"Okay..." he says suspiciously. She takes Austin to the Sonic Boom Practice room. "What is this all about, Ally?" he asks. Ally breaks into tears just as the words leave his mouth. "Whoa, Ally? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!"

"Y-You d-didn't d-do anything! This is entirely my fault! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"It's okay Ally! What's wrong? You can tell me!"

"You'll hate me," She said, calming down from his kind words.

"There is nothing you can do to make me hate you."

"I might be..." She trails off.

"Might me what?" he asks calmly while rubbing her back.

"Pregnant. And if I am it's yours," She whispers. Austin's hand freezes where it was, on her upper back.

"Might? Did you take the test?"

"Not yet. But the numbers add up, and numbers have never lied to me before."

"This isn't your fault. It takes two to tango."

"I don't want you to give up the life that you have ahead of you. You have your career set."

"I wouldn't have a career if it wasn't for you."

"How would it look on magazine headlines 'Austin Moon- Dad at 16?' You have your whole life ahead of you. This child it's my future now, not yours. I'm giving you the chance to walk away, no regrets. I won't call for child support or anything like that. I want you to choose your future, not me to decide it for you."

"Well I'm deciding my future. And it's staying here with baby Moon and his mommy."

"I can't let you do that. If I wasn't pregnant, you would live your dreams the way you should."

"Well having my own family is part of my dream."

"That's different. You could find the true love of your life if wasn't having your child."

"We would still end up like this."

"What?"

"You said I should find the love of my life and start a family with her. I would still end up here with you. I love you Ally."

"I think I love you too."


	4. Done

Story has been abandoned. P.M. me if you want to adopt it.


End file.
